


Stealing Steve's Phone

by W01FS0NG



Series: Avengers oneshots [3]
Category: Avengers, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Everyone becomes curious, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Steve gets angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: You and the Avengers are lounging around in a seating area in the new Avengers Headquarters. You have a sneaking suspicion that Steve and Bucky both love each other, but are too afraid to show it. So, when Steve's phone gets a notification. You decide to make more out of the situation.





	Stealing Steve's Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!  
> This is for all the Stucky believers out there.  
> And it's kinda a sequel to Explaining LGBTQ+ to the Avengers, maybe not though?

You sit on a couch next to a coffee table with Steve’s phone on it. It buzzes. You lift up the phone to see what is it. It’s just a random notification but you decide to make this a very fun moment for yourself.

“Hey Steve,” you say, holding the phone. “You got a text message.”

“Yeah?” he asks, “From who?”

“I don’t know it started with an s-h something.? I didn't really look at it.”

“Sharon?”

You look at his phone again and say, “Yes.”

“What'd she say?”

“Steve where are you? I haven't seen or talked to you in months.”

Natasha and Clint look up from whatever they’re doing, knowing this could get interesting.

“That’s the third time she’s sent that text to me.” Steve sounded a little annoyed and disappointed.

Now, Tony, Sam, and Bucky are looking at him with a very skeptic looks on their faces.

“*Gasp!* Are you ignoring her? Steve how dare you.” Steve doesn’t answer your question. As you start to speak Steve walks quickly towards you. “Sharon, I regret to inform you that I don’t love you anymore. I recently found out that I’m gay, and I’m in love with Bucky.” Now everyone's looking at the two of you. Bucky blushes, and so does Steve. You quickly walk away from Steve with his phone to prolong your little prank.

“(y/n), what are you doing?” He continues to pursue you. 

As soon as you are far enough away from him, you loudly say, “Send.”

Steve starts running towards you, shouting, “(y/n)! Give me back my phone!”

The Avengers looked at each other as if to say 'what just happened?' without really saying it. They follow the two of you to see what happens next. You're on the second floor when Steve catches you and takes his phone back. 

“What did you do?” He asks as he unlocks his phone. 

“Nothing, I swear. All I was going off of was a random notification.” You say in your defense.

"I am never trusting you with my phone again," says Steve as he walks away.

"You never said you did!" you shout as he quickens his pace.

You sigh, thinking of how that situation got serious fast. You then smile at the thought of Steve and Bucky together.

Bucky thinks it over then decides to go after him. “Hey wait!” He says but, Steve just quickens his pace. 

Bucky also quickens his pace "Hey! Are you really ignoring Sharon? Dude! come on just answer me!" They disappear into the hallways of the building.

Natasha goes up to you and asks "Was that really necessary?" The remaining Avengers in the room look at you awaiting your response.

You don't really give it much thought but you say, "I’m not sure. This may not have been the best approach, but I do believe they needed that push.”

“Huh, she says as she walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
